Jealous! Fat Buu x Reader (oneshot!)
by PeachCreep
Summary: You were doing your normal shopping routine when a stranger tries to woo you. Buu finds out and one thing leads to another...and somehow you found yourself in a very tight situation. also Buu's Jealousy is involved. (Oneshot!) Fat Buu x Reader.


You exited the grocery store pushing a cart full of sweets and some other cosmetic items. once you had done your best to stuff it all in the trunk you hopped in your car and pulled out of the parking lot to begin the ten-minute drive home.

You sighed in relief when you finally pulled into the driveway of you and Buu's shared home. You two had met at a local candy store a few months back and had soon grown close before you moved in with the childish alien.

You enjoyed his company, he wasn't always very polite, but you were working on that part. You believed you could eventually teach him some much-needed manners.

You carried the groceries in setting them on the counter and looking around the room only to find no sign of your pink companion.

 _huh? That's weird_ …He usually is always in the kitchen or living room when you went food shopping awaiting the sweets and sugar filled desserts you bought.

You continued to scan the room in search for him. You climbed the stairs and looked down both sides of the hallway. Buu's door was wide open, but from here you could already see that he wasn't in there either.

"Buu?...are you here?" no response. you were about to give up and go back downstairs when suddenly a large shadow loomed over you. you gasped and spun around in alarm only to exhale with relief when your eyes meet a familiar belly.

"Buu!, there you are don't scare me like that!"

"Buu, is sorry. Did (name) get sweets for Buu?" you smiled at this and started to make your way downstairs with him close behind you.

"Yes, I did. I got a lot of cake mixes and tons of cookie dough, by the way I'm baking tonight." he jumped up and down with excitement and drooled a little at the thought of you baking. You happened to be an excellent baker especially sweets which was kind of ironic because you live with someone who ate at least a few pounds of sugar and sodium a day.

And you can't deny your guilty pleasure of binge eating either, to be honest, you loved cooking for Buu he always got so excited and never left a speck left on his plate. Just then you remembered something and rummaged through a particular grocery bag pulling out five chocolate bars.

"Oh and look what I got~!" you giggled as the chocolate bars were quickly snatched from your hand.

"Hey! I was going to have one too" you said as you watched him wolf down four of the chocolate bars. He paused as he opened the fifth when he heard what you said and stopped to think. He then gave you a cheeky smile then broke the bar in half handing you one-half and tossing the other in his mouth.

This action surprised you greatly. Buu never really shared any of his chocolate with you, and you were actually joking you had bought all five for him, yet he still gave you a half.

You smiled warmly and started to munch on the chocolate he had given you while putting away the groceries. You left out the cookies, and set them on the table for Buu whenever he wanted them. By the time you were finished putting away the groceries he had eaten half of the chocolate chip cookies.

Just then you realized you had forgotten to grab something at the store and mentally slapped yourself.

"Hey Buu, don't eat all of those cookies while I'm gone I have to run to the store again I forgot to grab vegetable oil!" he stopped to look at you in mid-bite of a cookie before shoving the rest of it in his jaws. You looked down to see the container of cookies gone. you sighed and reached to grab your keys when a gloved hand stopped you.

"Buu take you to the store!" you blinked and raised an eyebrow. you then realized what he meant and your face twisted.

"You mean… _fly_ … there?" he nodded and dragged you outside.

Once you step foot outside he quickly scooped you up and took off. You buried your face in his belly to afraid you would faint if you looked down.

You absolutely hated flying, and though some people wish they could fly you despised it greatly. You couldn't fly, but Buu could which meant he had to carry you which also meant holding on for dear life.

You were deathly afraid of heights, which is why you turned down Buu's offer to teach you how to fly. You felt relief when he finally landed in front of a nearby store and set you down on your feet.

You sighed walking through the entrance doors to the store Buu quickly following behind you. You ignored the weird looks and stares the other people gave you and Buu, since you had grown used to this kind of reaction from others when you and Buu went out together in public.

You and Buu split up as he spotted to candy isle and strayed from you to go grab some. You smiled rolling your eyes knowing you would have to end up buying more candy.

You finally reached the isle you knew had the vegetable oil and made a b-line for the isle. Your eyes roamed the shelves before landing on your target. You reached out to grab a bottle of oil when another larger hand bumped into yours.

You looked up to see a man just about your age staring back at you. He was a good looking guy with dirty blonde hair and sea green eyes. He retracted his hand and eyed you obviously checking you out.

"Hey, doll. Didn't expect to find my next date so soon" you grimaced. so that's it he wanted to woo you. Well, that's not going to happen, though you couldn't help but blush. You scowled grabbing the vegetable oil and heading in the opposite direction. He caught up to you walking beside you

"Hey, don't be that way I only wanna make a beautiful girl like yourself feel special." you continued walking trying your best to ignore him, but the more he talked the more annoyed you got.

Soon though it became too much to bear and you could feel a headache coming on. Enough was enough. You finally turned to face him an agitated look on your face.

"Get lost, I'm not interested, go flirt with someone else, though I doubt anyone wants an overconfident douche like you." with that you turned on your heel ready to stomp off only to be spun around and pushed up against the nearest wall. Unfortunately, it was a dark corner of the store, so no one would be able to help you.

The bottle fell from your grasp falling to the floor with a thump, The boy looming over you had an arrogant smirk on his face his dark stare sending chills down your spine.

"Now, are we going to have a problem or are you gonna be a good girl and cooperate?"

Before anything else could be said a growl was heard from behind the boy catching both your attention. The blonde turned to see Buu standing there his arms full of bags of candy and a scowl evident in his features. you hadn't seen that expression on his face ever, but you could tell he was pissed.

"You leave Buu's (name) alone!" the boy blinked before bursting into a fit of laughter. He obviously didn't know who he was laughing at.

"And what are you gonna do, Fat Ass? Sit on me?" his fit of laughter continued and Buu only grew more irritated to hear his response.

Before the boy could react he was sent across the store by a fist colliding with his jaw. He landed in the now empty barrel of candy the barrel being knocked over in the process.

You were barely able to register what happened before you were scooped up and Buu flew through the window glass shattering. Luckily, none of the broken glass hit you, but that didn't help the fact you nearly had a heart attack realizing you were airborne.

* * *

Before you knew it the two of you were back at the house and now landing. Buu didn't put you down though, not that you minded but you were unsure of what had triggered Buu to literally toss that guy across the whole store. Not that the jerk didn't deserve it, but you had never seen Buu angry like that.

Buu still had that angry look on his face as he carried you inside. you frowned not liking how quiet he was.

"Buu...?" he halted now standing in the middle of the living room with you firmly wrapped in his arms.

"Buu, what was that all about?...I've never seen you so... _mad_ " he growled holding you a little tighter. You took the time to notice how comfortable you were. He was warm and you were tempted to bury your face in his belly and hug him forever.

"Buu no share" you blinked obviously confused.

"What do you mean? Share what?" what on earth was he on about?

"(Name) Buu's only no one else's. Just for Buu!" you gasped not expecting him to say something like that.

"Buu no share (name)! Buu love you!" Your shocked expression soon was replaced with a softer and affectionate one. So, that was it. He was jealous.

"You don't have to share me Buu I love you too..." soon that cheeky smile returned to his face.

"Then you give Buu smooch!"


End file.
